I Hope You Dance
by narnia365
Summary: Modern AU Rated T to be on the safe side. MpregMerlin Being cooped up in their apartment, is taking its toll on Merlin and Arthur's relationship, but maybe a song can help fix things.


"Sir, are you alright?" Arthur heard the stray voice

"Huh? Yes, I am fine. Is there any more business to discuss?" Arthur asked

"No, Sir, everything is ready for the launch tomorrow."

"Good. Dismissed." The other board members filled out of the room. The board meetings were finally over; all he wanted to do was see his husband.

"Arthur is everything alright?" Leon asked.

"Yea, Merlin and I had a fight this morning."

"What happened?"

_~Flashback~_

_Merlin stood in the window of his and Arthur's apartment; he was cooped up and tired. He hated this, being pregnant was hard, and he couldn't understand how women did it._

_Arthur came into the room._

_"Love, you alright?"_

_"NO I'M NOT BLOODY ALRIGHT! I'M CRAMPED IN THIS DAMN APATMENT AND YOUR CHILD KEEPS KICKING MY BLADDER! I JUST WANT HIM OUT OF ME!"_

_"Love, I know you're tired…"_

_"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL!"_

_"Merlin, love…"_

_"DON'T CALL ME LOVE! You have no Idea what it's like to be cooped up in this room day in and day out not being able to go anywhere or do anything but stare out this blasted window." Tears started to stream down Merlin's face._

_"Merlin, You know it's for your safety."_

_"My safety…MY BLOODY SAFETY! I haven't been allowed to do anything since we found out I was expecting your spawn! I just fainted nothing more, I can't even go see MY MOTHER because you're so blasted paranoid!"_

_"Merlin…"_

_"Get out…"_

_"What?"_

_"GET OUT! DON'T YOU HAVE A BOARD MEETING OR SOMETHING! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_"Merlin…"_

_Merlin turned around and looked back out the window._

_~end of Flashback~_

"Wow." Leon said.

"I know. Maybe I have been a bit over protective."

"Arthur, a bit? I haven't seen Merlin since that board meeting when he fainted."

_~Flashback~_

_"Now we need to get the point across in these ads" Merlin stood in front of the board and advertising department explaining his concept._

_"Alright, I want this to say…"Merlin felt tired "I want this to…" His vision started to blur._

_"Mr. Emrys, are you alright?" Percival asked._

_"Yes." Merlin waved him off._

_"I want…" Merlin started to sway. He started to fall Arthur leapt from his chair catching Merlin before he hit the ground._

_"MERLIN! Love wake up!"_

_~end of flashback~_

"I know Leon. I panicked; I just don't want to lose them."

"I understand, but you have to let him breath. Take him to see his mum after the launch tomorrow, he'll love that."

"That's a great idea. Thanks, man."

"No worries, sir. Now go home and see your husband." Leon laughed as Arthur practically ran out of the boardroom.

Merlin didn't mean to be so cross with Arthur and he definitely did not hate his baby, but he was just so restless, being cooped up in the apartment.

"I'm sorry, little one. I didn't mean what I said." Merlin gently touched his stomach.

To occupy his time he decided to decorate the connecting bedroom; he didn't like the idea of the baby being so far away in the nursery. He walked through the door to look at his work; he couldn't wait to show Arthur and hopefully apologize for his behavior.

_'GET OUT! DON'T YOU HAVE A BOARD MEETING OR SOMETHING! LEAVE ME ALONE!'_

He sat in the Rocking Chair Elyan built for him and opened the music box his mother sent them. He started rubbing his expanding tummy, humming, but soon the words came out.

_**I hope you never lose your sense of wonder**_

_**You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger**_

_**May you never take one single breath for granted?**_

_**God forbid love ever leave you empty handed**_

_**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean**_

_**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens**_

_**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance**_

_**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance**_

_**I hope you dance**_

_**I hope you dance**_

Arthur unlocked the door, glad that Merlin wasn't in the window anymore; he hated seeing his husband so down.

"Now where is he?" He slipped out of his jacket when he heard something in the adjoining bedroom. He quietly pushed open the door, surprised at how wonderful the room looked; beautiful Red Curtains, a handcrafted crib with a gold dragon symbol painted on. 'Must thank Elyan for that.' And there was his husband brushing his hands over the baby's toys while singing along to a small metal music box.

**_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance_**

**_Never settle for the path of least resistance_**

**_Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'_**

**_Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin'_**

**_Don't let some Hellbent heart leave you bitter_**

**_When you come close to sellin' out, reconsider_**

**_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance_**

**_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_**

**_I hope you dance_**

**_I hope you dance_**

**_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)_**

**_I hope you dance_**

**_I hope you dance_**

**_(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone?)_**

Arthur stood in the shadow of the room and watched Merlin as he connected with the child in his stomach. He smiled it was good to see his husband at least a little happy. 'He looks so beautiful.'

_**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean**_

_**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens**_

_**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance**_

_**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance**_

_**I hope you dance**_

_**I hope you dance**_

_**(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone?)**_

Arthur snuck up behind Merlin and put his arms around him.

"Lord! You prat, you scared me half to death." Merlin laughed a little as he snuggled into Arthur's arms.

"Sorry, love. I didn't know you could sing."

"My mum taught me. The music box she sent was a song she used to sing to me and Will." Merlin turned to face Arthur. "Lord, Arthur I'm sorry about earlier, I was just…" Arthur touched his finger to Merlin's lips.

"There is nothing to apologize for. Despite what you may believe I do understand. Besides it was my fault…"

"It's…"

"Yes it is Merlin when you fainted in the middle of the meeting, I was so scared, and I acted completely irrational."

"Arthur, don't. Had it been you like this I probably would have acted the same way or at the very least called Morgana." Merlin laughed a little as he saw Arthur cringe at the mention of his sister.

"Maybe after the product launch tomorrow we could drive up and see your mum and Gauis."

"Oh, Arthur! I would love that." Merlin pulled Arthur as close as he could kissing him with as much passion and love as the first time.

As the music box continued to play Merlin felt Arthur sway; laying his head on his shoulder, Arthur and Merlin danced as the moon began to rise.


End file.
